


The best of Rat Abernathy

by MA7



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA7/pseuds/MA7
Summary: This scene is wrong in about a hundred different ways





	1. Chapter 1

She floated along with little pushes from her legs, careful not to lose control or get trapped in the centre of the corridor with nothing to push on. She made slow but steady progress.

Detritus from the steel mill was floating everywhere and obscuring visibility. Talon smelled a burnt meat smell up ahead and followed the smell.

Talon quickly came to a horribly charred cadaver, it had been impaled through the abdomen by a long drooping metal ceiling fixture. It seemed to be stuck in place.

The charred cadaver was so skinny that it could only be Rat.

"Damn Rat, you are even uglier dead than you were when you were alive", Talon said out loud to no one in particular.

Talon just about had a heart attack when the cadaver replied, "well fuck you too Talon".

"How the fuck are you still alive Rat? Can nothing kill you", Talon exclaimed with shock.

"I told you that Nurgle blesses me", Rat said happily.

Rat's charred skin split and cracked as she moved. Talon gingerly helped push Rat free from the fixture. Foul fluids oozed out of the holes in her abdomen.

"Are you feeling ok Rat", Talon asked concerned.

"I don't feel so good, I can't feel much sensation in my skin", Rat admitted.

"We need to find a circuit breaker before the furnaces set the entire deck on fire, do you recognise any landmarks", Talon asked.

Rat pointed to the oozing charred mess of her eye sockets, "I'm sorry Talon but I think I'm blind, the only sense I really have left is hearing, oh and taste. I can only smell burnt meat".

"I'm so sorry Rat, here grab my waist, my left forearm is broken", Talon said.

With difficulty Talon got Rat to grip her waist from behind. Talon then continued the journey.

"Are you still alive back there Rat?"

"Yes yes still alive, I'm extremely difficult to kill", Rat replied happily.

"You know that you have almost convinced me to worship Nurgle, only my wife would hate it", Talon told Rat.

Rat laughed delighted and said, "don't be scared of that, my boyfriend Glans worships Slanesh and he accepts me, she will too if she loves you".

"Really? Wait, is he a necro", Talon asked.

"I really wish that people would stop calling him a necrophiliac, it is so offensive. Just because I don't look like you, doesn't mean people can't find me beautiful", Rat said offended.

"You know what, you are absolutely right, I'm sorry Rat", Talon said, suddenly feeling deep respect for the Nurgle worshipper.

"I accept your apology, where are we now", Rat said.

"No fucking idea, we just passed a yellow graffiti of a Tzeentch symbol", Talon said.

"Is it near a broken Vox phone", Rat asked.

"Um, yes it is", Talon said 

"We are in corridor junction 38 alpha, the nearest circuit breaker is around the corner to the right of the graffiti, just follow every bend for 50 meters and you will find the emergency breaker box", Rat said.

Talon followed the advice to the letter and slowly but surely reached the breaker box. It was now getting extremely warm in the deck and Talon smelled fire.

Frantically Talon opened the box and looked at every breaker in the box. Talon couldn't read, so she quickly remembered where every breaker was and flipped every single one of them.

The lights all instantly went dead.

"Hmm guess now we wait", Talon said.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Rat relaxed in the luxurious hospital bed, trying to ignore Talon's muffled hysterics. Nurgle had blessed Rat so much for her faith.

Rat was now the proud property of Talon Lash Sevenson, the one currently being tortured by Wendy.

Finally she was free from the oppressive ownership of her former owner, Gemma Sevenson. Finally she was free!!!

It was a miracle, there could be no other explanation, this was the work of Nurgle.

All alone next to the circuit breaker for an entire day, Rat and Talon had talked, more than that, they had become friends. Rat had told Talon her story and Talon had taken pity on her.

5 years ago Rat had had an affair with her owners husband and been caught out. It had broken up the marriage and resulted in a very messy divorce, ending with the ex husband being murdered.

Gemma had been understandably upset and had resolved to make Rat miserable for the rest of her life. Talon had nothing compared to how much Rat had suffered.

In desperation Rat had turned to Nurgle with fanatical faith and Nurgle had kept Rat alive. Gemma had devised ever more horrible ways of working Rat to death but Rat just wouldn't die.

Gemma had not fed Rat in 5 years, unless you count being forced to eat human waste as feeding.

It was cute that Talon complained about licking toilet bowls so few times. Gemma had forced Rat to do that every day for 5 years!

Rat got her nickname from the most nutritious thing she ever got to eat, dead rats. She was also a cannibal when bodies filled the corridors.

Pretty much Rat ate filthy things when her owner wasn't looking. She enjoyed insects, spiders, rodents and the shit of any creatures she could find. She was especially fond of mouse turds.

She had no clothes or belongings of any kind and Gemma took away any items Rat could scavenge.

Then there was the floggings and beatings, every single day Rat was brutally beaten. Gemma would accept no apologies from Rat and was devoid of mercy. The bitch was one of the really bad Slanesh worshippers, a psycho.

After 4 years of being unable to kill Rat, Gemma had gotten complacent and Rat had found more free time to spend on herself.

Rat had snuck into crew shower blocks and attempted to improve her terrible hygiene. Rat hadn't been with a man in 4 years and desired intimate touch, interested in dating.

She had done everything in her limited means to be sexy and beautiful, but men had been so cruel. No matter how much rats blood and shower gunk she used as makeup, men were repelled by her or asked if she was a zombie, oh how she hated that word zombie!

She was only even alive because Nurgle made her supernaturally resistant to all the toxins in the stuff she ate and because all the microbes and parasites were divinely compelled to form symbiotic relationships with her flesh. What the fuck did they expect her to look like.

Glans was different, he had been drawn to her at first sight and had followed her through the corridors, openly masturbating at the sight of her rotting emaciated body.

Years ago this would have repelled Rat, but now after so much rejection, it made her feel beautiful.

Rat secretly knew that Glans was obviously a necrophiliac with a zombie fetish, but she was in deep denial about this.

She had been delighted when Glans had frantically fucked her on top of a pile of dead bodies in the corridor, she had felt so sexy and the orgasm was amazing.

She had been proud as punch when Glans had introduced her to his dubious looking parents as his girlfriend!

Unfortunately Rat had still been a slave to Gemma and Gemma would have never allowed the relationship, so Rat had kept Glans a secret from Gemma. But now everything had changed!

Rat moved her blind face lovingly in the direction of the muffled laughter, in the direction of her new owner.

Talon had taken so much pity on Rat that she had bought Rat off Gemma. This hadn't been easy either!

Gemma was perfectly content to own Rat for the rest of her life, punishing her everyday forever, but she was also getting tired of Rat's lack of dying. It took a lot of Gemma's day and she was prepared to pass the torture baton on to a worthy successor.


	3. Chapter 3

Rat was so happy, if slightly embarrassed. She was thankful that she was blind so that she hadn't had to witness the scene that her new husband, Glans Dildo Abernathy, had caused at their wedding.

With her skin burnt numb, her eyes completely destroyed, and her nose smelling nothing over the stench of her rotting burnt nostrils, Rat only really had hearing left to know what was happening around her.

She still had a few spots that were sensitive to touch, all of them inside her body openings where the fire hadn't reached. At the moment she felt something deep inside her vagina and could feel that she couldn't close her legs, she still had a sense of the position of her body.

The feeling in her vagina felt really nice and she blindly closed her arms in a hugging motion and met resistance where she knew that Glans torso would be, right on top of her.

She had lost an alarming amount of sensation since yesterday, her terrible burns were obviously infected and the bacteria seemed to be eating away her nerve endings.

Rat thought a fervent prayer to Nurgle to let her feel her husband with her skin. Nurgle seemed to hear her prayers and she became aware of slight sensation returning to her skin.

It felt like Glans was doing strange things to her body, was he licking her burns? She blindly opened her burnt mouth for a kiss, and felt a fat tongue enter her mouth. The tongue tasted much more hygienic than Rat's bacteria infested tongue and it also tasted like it had been licking burnt rotten meat.

Rat happily leaned in to the kiss, recognising her own taste on his tongue. She chased his eager tongue around in circles and felt like she was about to orgasm. The feeling built and built until her entire body arched back in the most intense pleasure. Her orgasm lasted a full 30 seconds of exploding pleasure that went on and on in a wonderful peak.

Rat involuntarily let out a zombie like moan of pleasure, she couldn't help it, it just slipped out. 

The sound of her moaning made Glans scream with obsessed pleasure and she felt her body twisted around into some new position and felt something enter her anus.

Rat was amazed that he still wasn't tired. She had counted 31 separate acts of penetration since her husband had carried her home from the wedding and they hadn't even slept yet.

The last time the penis had been in her mouth, he had only ejaculated a single drop. He must be squirting blanks into her now.

Rat had completely lost track of how many orgasms she had had. Her clitoris had been scorched almost totally numb but she could still enjoy deep vaginal orgasms.

"Aren't you tired yet husband", Rat asked, loving being able to call him husband.

Glans made some incoherent obsessed noises that Rat took as a no.

This was really sweet Rat thought happily, her husband was so into her that he couldn't stop making love to her even after 30 times in a row! 

Rat happily pushed into the frantic sodomy, feeling loved and so beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

While the single women all fucked and got time off work, Rat and the other married women were very hard at work doing all the jobs.

Their husbands were all armed and ready to put down a mutiny on the destroyer at a moments notice.

Almost half the men were already in the militia as a career anyway, and the rest formed a semi trained reserve division. It was a sexist rule to conscript only the men, but the ship was a very sexist place.

Rat was worried about Glans's safety, he was a lover not a fighter. His usual occupation was cadaver processing at the waste disposal centre on deck 4 and lived they on deck 4. He had a terrible reputation for raping the cadavers before incinerating them.

He couldn't even use his sub machine gun properly, he had accidentally shot Rat in the stomach yesterday while trying to clean it. The bullet hole was currently leaking stomach contents, and Glans had unhelpfully had intercouse with the hole. It didn't hurt, but it was disturbing her coworkers.

At least he had been issued with a bullet resistant synthetic fibre vest.

He was currently doing combat drills and training with the other conscripts.

Rat was guided to lift another bit of metal in place and held it still while someone welded it. She was completely blind and didn't know what was going on around her.

She was now working as an unskilled labourer in a repair crew. Other women acted as her eyes and she just did as she was directed, lifting and holding things for the metal workers.

With the capture of the Indefatigable Faith, they now had all the metal and spare parts they needed to do a complete repair. While the men fucked girls, female work crews were discretely emptying out the destroyer of over half it's stores and the cartel had refilled some of it's treasury. They had only left the destroyer with enough to complete it's own repairs.

Rat had put on weight the last few days. Glans was actually feeding her real food and she was very hungry for it. A lot of it was currently leaking back out her bullet hole, but enough was staying in to have a positive effect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene is wrong in about a hundred different ways

Rat and Glans were making extremely messy love for like the 900th time that day when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Who is it?" Rat asked in curiosity as her husband ignored the door and messily performed oral sex on her.

"It's Egg." Said an adorable little voice.

"Come in, come in! Glans stop we have a guest. HUSBAND I said STOP!" Rat said loudly.

Glans reluctantly stopped doing sexual things to her and Rat hurriedly put on some rotting rags to cover her modesty. Glans irritatingly did not care less if a little girl saw his penis and just lay naked on the bed uncaring.

"Eww!" Egg squealed when she entered the room and saw Glans's penis.

"Damn it husband put some clothes on!" Rat told Glans who reluctantly put some pants on.

Rat looked at her guests with her bionic eyes and saw the adorable little mutant bird girl, Egg Sevenson. The sweet little thing was holding a mutilated slave man by the arm.

"What brings you here?" Asked Rat in a gurgling voice happily.

"Everyone is being so mean to poor Pedo here and making him cry!" Egg said in a sad little voice.

Rat felt deep pity for the slave. She herself had once been a slave who was brutally mistreated for 5 long years after having an affair with her owner's husband. It was obvious from his disfigurements that this slave man must have done something really REALLY bad to piss off his owners that much!

"I feel for you slave brother, I too was once brutally punished as a slave... What did you do?" Rat said with kindness.

The slave man hid his face behind what was left of his hands and cried.

Egg spoke for him, "Pedo here raped me and both my sisters 2 weeks ago and got Violet pregnant."

Rat had to pause to process the magnitude of this information. 

Finally she said, "By blessed Nurgle that was a really dumb move brother! Out of all the things you could possibly do to piss off your owners, raping their kids is just completely off the scale... Wow, just wow! You have my sympathies."

"He wasn't a slave when he raped me, he was made our slave as punishment. But the family is being so CRUEL to him! It's horrid!" Egg said with such intensity that it was heartbreakingly adorable.

Rat felt her heart break at the sweetness of this girl and said, "I will help you protect him from abuse if I can. Given what Pedo has done he will suffer the most terrible abuse imaginable from your family little one. I have no hope at all of his lot ever improving but I will do what I can to help him endure his fate."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Egg squealed with happiness.

Rat started to cry, putrid fluid running out of her ruined burnt rotten eye sockets. This little thing was compassionate in the EXTREME! Here she was a poor little rape victim squealing with joy that someone was being nice to her RAPIST! It was just so touching that she couldn't help crying. The girl had a heart of gold!!!

As usual, her husband Glans found a way to derail this amazing moment.

"Was she tight? The cartel girl? What did it feel like to be inside her?" Glans asked eagerly!

The disfigured slave Pedo roared in rage through a bionic speaker in his neck and savagely punched and kicked Glans with his mutilated hands and feet! 

Egg and Rat screamed as a massive punch up ensued. Glans honestly deserved the brutal ass kicking he received!

***


End file.
